


I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Qrow 'I'm gonna fuck my feelings away' Branwen, Qrow is in love with Tai, Tai and Raven are just in the background, Unrequited Love, but Tai is in love with Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Qrow is in love with Tai, but still has to play the part of best man at his wedding. This is the aftermath.





	I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home

Qrow sat at a table in the corner of the reception hall, nursing a drink. He hadn’t really wanted to be at Raven and Tai’s wedding, but he’d been the best man, so he didn’t have much of a choice. He’d done his duties and given his speech. Now he could sulk all he liked.

“You should be celebrating with the bride and groom, ya know,” Summer said, plopping down in the chair beside him. “Instead of sulking. And stealing someones table.”

“They’re all too drunk to notice anyway,” Qrow replied, gesturing to the drunk party guests on the dance floor. “Besides, I’m sure most of them want me over here. That way no one breaks a leg or something.”

Most of their graduating class wanted nothing to do with him. Really, he couldn’t blame them. He’d been an ass to most of them. Trying to keep everyone at arm's length. And now that they knew what his semblance was, well, it was more reason to dislike him.

Summer sighed. “Qrow… talk to me. You’ve been sulking since Raven and Tai got engaged. Well, sulking more.”

Qrow dropped his head on the table, letting out a groan. “Summer… have you ever been in love?”

She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, not seriously. Why?”

“I have. Am. And I shouldn’t be.”

Summer suddenly looked much more sympathetic. “Oh, Qrow. Tai?”

Qrow nodded miserably. “I knew, the first time he looked at Raven like that, I didn’t have a chance with him. I just can’t move past it.”

Summer reached over, gently stroking his hair. “Oh, Qrow. I’m sorry. But I’m proud of you. You helped make this a good day for them. For what it’s worth.”

“Yeah,” Qrow mumbled, letting out a sigh. “I need a break.”

“They’re leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow. We can just have a nice week, make some cookies, watch some movies.”

Qrow mulled it over. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Summer smiled brightly. “Come on, then, dance with me! Forget about them.”

“I’d rather just sulk.”

Summer shook her head. “Come on, Qrow, it’ll be good for you.”

“Sum, I’m really not in the mood.”

Summer sighed. “Oh, alright, just sulk then. I’m going to go party.”

Qrow watched her take off, before his eyes slid over to Raven and Tai dancing together. They looked so happy and in love… it made Qrow’s heart clench in his chest. What he wouldn’t give to be in Raven’s spot right now, with Tai looking at him like that. 

But it would never happen. Maybe he’d just get with the bartender. Would it make him feel better? Probably not, but it would be a momentary respite from the heartbreak.

Qrow stood up, making his way to the bar. The bartender smiled, tilting his head towards him. “Need another?”

Qrow shook his head. “Nah, just wanted to see if you’d come back to my room with me, when this is all done?”

The bartender raised an eyebrow, looking Qrow over, a sly smirk spreading over his face. “I get off at midnight. Sure they won’t miss you here?”

“Nah, they don’t need me. Room 315. I’ll be waiting.”

He let Summer know he was going back to his room, then took off. He really couldn’t be here anymore. At least he had some fun to look forward too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
